The Incinerator II
by Writer207
Summary: Hey there, I (Kenny Gordon) am back! If you thought my story was done, it isn't – it will continue forever! Well, until I die, then it's over. Anyway, something else happened that I would like to share with you guys. I know there's one other story 'bout me out here, but you won't have to have read that to understand what's going on here. (rated T to be safe)
1. Home

**This is intended as a sequel to a story I've written in the past, which can be found in the Mighty Med archive. Some events will be referenced, but you don't have to read that to understand what is going on here. With the exception of the first two chapters, the story takes place in Centium City.**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another new short story! As the title and this little pre-AN already explained, it's a sequel (though you don't have to have read the original story first). If you're familiar with the main character, here he is again. If not, well, this story will be focused on an OC of mine, Kenny Gordon (Kaz' older brother) and I make sure that every chapter, there's at least one familiar face (from Mighty Med or Elite Force) to accompany him. You don't have to worry, I'll try my best to entertain you.**

 **From this story on, Kenny has some song suggestions to listen to while reading the chapters. Today, it's "Shut up and Dance" from Walk the moon.** **Anyways, I hope you'll like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

Hey there, people! I'm back! I guess I owe you guys an explanation. My origin story was shorter than what really happened. You see, there was a part before and after I met my brother again. I guess this writer explained it as 'a possible sequel'. Well, stop calling it possible, because here it is. It's never even been "possible" in the first place – I planned all along that I wanted to tell you what happened later. I am finally ready to tell you what happened next in my unfortunate life.

Where can I start? I'm Kenny Gordon, my brother's Kaz (I'm sure you know him) and I'm a Normo with fancy flamethrowers who became a villain. I quit being a villain after I figured out one of my former colleagues was messing with my mind. Long story short: I quit her villain-group and am still trying to stay away from her and her friends. Her group also doesn't exist anymore. I have a Normo girlfriend, Bianca Summers, and without her I would've still been a villain. She made me realize I could be better. And I maintained a relationship with her with big plans for the future. Since I wanted to still be part of that crazy world, I'm doing stuff for the League of Heroes. Not too big, but still enough to slowly become one of the good guys, even if that looks impossible. But hey, if my brother works at that hospital, I can become a good guy – it'll take some years, but I'll get there.

It was a peaceful spring day. I was at home, waiting for her to get home. Unlike her, I still didn't have a job. There still was enough money stored in my previous lair to get me through for one year. I had promised her I would go look for a job, but I promised myself I was going to start next month. First a break and then the reintegration could start.

I was bored, so I put up some good movies, barely able to wait for tonight. For our six-month anniversary, I wanted to take her to one of those fancy restaurants in Philadelphia. It would be a nice surprise – because of my dangerous hobby, there wasn't too much time for her. Now I have all the time in the world (at least, until I get a real job) and I made sure I wouldn't have anything to do this evening so I could surprise her.

She soon came home from work. I started to smile when she entered her house. Yep, it's her house – I moved in with her because I didn't want to stay in my old lair. It reminded me too much of what Machine did to me (btw, Machine was the one messing with my head). So now I'm staying at Bianca's and I really like it here better than at my lair.

Bianca smiled back and I could feel my cheeks turn red. I still smiled like an idiot. She means the world to me, more than she could ever realize. She was the one that made me quit being a villain in the first place and she doesn't even know it. She came over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss before doing anything else. She put away her coat and then her eye fell on the movie I was watching.

"Really?" she said once she saw the TV. I'd forgotten which movie I was watching, but I like it and I'm sure the end credits would tell me exactly which movie it was and which actors played in it. "You never struck me as the sci-fi fan."

"Well, I kinda am," I responded. "I mean, everything those movies mention can become reality in the very near future. For all we know, we could be driving flying cars and have holoscreens instead of TVs."

"Maybe," she said, "There's only one way to find out: wait for it to happen." That's my girl, the realist of us. Little did she know that some of that stuff may already exist. If there's a wormhole generator that could bring to places without having to teleport, who knows what else could be invented? I looked at her again. She was wearing normal clothing, which every respectable woman would wear. Yet for our plans for tonight, it wouldn't suffice.

"Say, Bianca," I said, "Would you please get dressed? I mean, would you please go wear a dress? I mean…" Instead of saying anything else that might sound inappropriate, I decided to stop talking and keep my mouth shut. Eventually, it looked like she was interested in the reason why.

So that's what she asked: "Why?" Well, there goes the surprise. Doesn't matter. I could still keep the location a secret. I sighed dramatically.

"It was going to be a surprise," I said, "but I guess I can't keep it hidden. You're a great detective. Well, as you may know, today's our six-month anniversary and I was thinking to go to a restaurant with you. Not just any restaurant – a very good one, like, four-star-good. I've been saving money for this occasion. It's a very chic restaurant, so we'd better wear a dress and a tux." She put her hands at her middle and started to smile again. She could barely hold in her laughter and I already knew why.

"You? Wearing a tuxedo?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sure, why not? I mean, I could pull off every kind of suit if I wanted to." Actually, I had no idea if I could pull off any kind of suit, but I really hoped so. That would mean more chances to show off in front of her. Luckily, she didn't seem to mind me showing off any skills, especially after she's seen me dance and sing without feeling embarrassed. Imagine the worst dancer or singer you can think of. Yeah, I'm ten times worse than that. I'm not even exaggerating.

"You don't even own one," Bianca then said and I nodded. What would I do with a tux in my closet? But I already found a solution to that minor problem.

"I rented one," I said, then looked at my watch. "You really should get dressed. I reserved some spots in the restaurant and they expect us to be there at eight. C'mon!" It was only five o'clock, but I couldn't wait any longer. She seemed to be excited to go to a restaurant with me and went upstairs. She forgot whatever she wanted to do when she got home (usually, that was just preparing dinner) and get dressed upstairs while I put on my rented tux in the living room, with windows closed and curtains drawn. It had put it in the kitchen – I don't remember why – and then put it on. I studied my reflection in a small mirror. _Man, I'm looking good_ , I thought to myself. I'd just shaved and was ready to go on a date with my sweet girlfriend.

A big grin appeared on my face. This evening, nothing could go wrong. And nothing should go wrong, or I will be very pissed.

* * *

The evening was a complete success. It was one of the most magical nights of my life, and I've seen and fought quite a few magicians. The food was delicious, the music amazing and our evening just great. Around eleven in the night, we left the restaurant and walked back to the car. We had parked it ten streets from the restaurant because we were way too early. We didn't care – we just had a good time and were walking back holding hands, laughing and talking about our wonderful evening and the times we spent together. Man, those were some good times, even if I wasn't always there to take care of her.

I should've been there for her. I should've quit sooner. I shouldn't have lied to her every day we were together. I… I should stop lying to her. I should tell her the truth. I should tell her what really was going on. No more lies. I could be a nice step forward in my process of becoming a true hero. The only thing standing in my way is the superhero code.

But technically I'm not a hero yet, so it doesn't apply to me, right? But I do want to become a hero. Wait, does it apply to me or not? well, I'm guessing it doesn't because I'm not a hero yet. So I am just going to tell her when we're home. I'll explain everything, especially that Machine was driving me crazy and technically she made me evil and that it wasn't my decision to go down that path at all. She'll understand. Bianca is an understanding, forgiving person. She's so sweet, how could she not be forgiving? She will understand. She will. I hope.

I couldn't wait until I got home to say it, so I was planning to tell her immediately. I know me, if I didn't tell her that night, I would postpone it until she figured it out herself, and then it would be too late to be honest with her.

But since we're talking about my life and my decisions, of course it didn't go as planned. As soon as I wanted to tell her, we were just passing an alley. There were some loud noises and I looked. There were two people – a man and a woman. The man was attacking the woman and since it was this late, you can already guess what the man was trying to do.

"Stay here, Bianca," I said, didn't hesitate. I may not be a hero yet, but heroes shouldn't just fight the big villains out there, but also pervert crooks like him out here. Bianca told me to be careful as I walked towards the man and woman. I started to run towards them and realized I couldn't shoot flames in their direction because I wasn't wearing my suit, but I still wanted to help. The man didn't seem to notice I was coming, which gave me the chance to scare him away after one punch to the face. The impact made him stumble backwards and run away. He did stay in my sight, far enough to still be able to run should I choose to follow him. Instead, I decided to help out the woman, who had fallen to the ground and was now sobbing.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her, grabbing her arm and helping her stand. She soon stood back on her feet, leaning on me. I let her – who knew what that man had done to her. She finally dared to look up and stared at me with these big green eyes. I looked into the same green eyes before I was gone.

No, I can't really describe how it felt. One moment, I'm looking into her eyes and the next moment I lost consciousness, I think. I just blacked out, only I didn't fall to the ground. Or maybe I did and I just can't remember it. Whatever it was she had done, it was effective. The weirdest thing was that, after it went black, I also regained consciousness immediately.

Well, immediately… this time, I did feel like I was lying on the ground, no, a rug. It was soft, but I could still feel the floor. My head was killing me and I was having some difficulty with opening my eyes, probably because my head hurt so much. There were voices, at least seven different voices that all sounded familiar. At first I couldn't understand what they were saying at all, but from time to time I caught a glimpse of their conversations. Someone yelling out in pain. Someone else comforting the guy. The other voices were completely random, with at least two people speaking at once.

I had no idea who these voices belonged to and the snippets of the talks around me didn't make sense if I didn't know who was saying what. I put all my will in opening my eyes. At one point they all fell silent, except the comforting guy and the hurt guy. I may have groaned during my efforts to open my eyes.

There was a bright light shining in my eyes, but I was lucky there were four shady figures blocking the light for me, making it easier to adjust to it. The voices came back – they whispered now, making it harder for me to hear what the hell they were saying. Eventually, I saw their faces and from that moment on, I could match the voices with the face, but I didn't. I was too busy trying to figure out what happened and why four heroes were staring at me.

"What the…" I started, still a little dazed from whatever had happened to me. I couldn't finish my sentence. Tecton, one of the heroes who was staring at me for some reason, let his fist come down on my face. Bottom line: I was sent back to the darkness and this time, I didn't wake up after one second of darkness.


	2. Tidwell Manor

**Hey there, guys! Here I am with the second chapter of Kenny's adventure. We're going to delve a little deeper into the one second darkness and what actually happened (so, why Tecton punched him in the face). The song that fits with this chapter would be "I see fire" from Ed Sheeran. And now my responses to the reviews:**

 _LabRatsWhore:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, things can go quite awry in Kenny's life._

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Well, he's certainly at a place where a lot of heroes are. He just doesn't know where it is, so it could be Mighty Med. Today, you'll know why Tecton punched him in the face. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _TKDP:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, things really changed quickly. I know, right?_ _He really cares about her and it's so sweet._

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

Short recap: date, darkness, waking up with heroes looking at me, knocked out by one of said heroes, not waking up after one second that time. I assumed it must've taken quite a while before I woke up. When I did, nobody was around. I opened my eyes and looked around in the room. It was easy to identify: Tidwell Manor's small temporary villain cell.

This location alone raised a lot of questions. Why was I in Titanio's home? Did I come here during the one second dark or not? And why the heck would Tecton hit me in the face? Okay, we are not the best of friends, but I thought we were past the stage where he'd try to punch me whenever he saw me. And as far as I knew, I hadn't done anything that would land me in this cell.

I had to wait an hour (at least, it felt like an hour to me) before someone came in. I stood up when I heard the door open. It was Titanio; no, excuse me, it was Henry Tidwell. No robot suit, no superhero. This was just that billionaire standing in front of me and looking at me as if he was mad at me, arms crossed and not taking his eyes off of me. Maybe I angered him. That was usually how he looked at people who angered him, but that was not on my mind right now. I thought he'd come to get me out of this stupid cell. Man, I was naïve then. I now know better, though.

"Henry, boy, am I glad to see you," I said, pressing my hands against the glass. There were some holes in the glass to supply oxygen into the cage, but there was no door. Well, there must be one, but I didn't see it. It was well hidden. "Get me out of this cell, please. And would you also please tell me what the heck is going on?"

Henry didn't move. I stared at him for a while, wondering if this wasn't a shapeshifting alien or a robot who had replaced Henry (hey, anything can happen in our crazy world). "Hello, Henry? Mr. Tidwell? Titanio? Dude, talk to me! You know, it is very rude to stare." I'd normally do anything to get his attention and get a reaction, but I thought it may be smart not to start banging on the glass and faking being possessed by an evil spirit.

I sighed when Henry finally moved. He put his hands in his pockets and walked a little closer. If I hadn't known it was truly him, I'd definitely back away, only because of that furious look in his eyes. Well, I backed away either way. I hate to admit it, but that was the only time a hero ever scared me. And he wasn't even suited up!

"What is going on with you?" I said out loud, wondering where I found the courage to speak, "Didn't you get enough sleep tonight?"

"Don't act like you don't know." So it can talk. Finally! I frowned when I heard that comment – what did it mean? – but decided that now he still wanted to talk, it was best to talk back.

"I don't _have_ to act," I said, "because I truly have no idea what is going on here." He didn't move a muscle as I waited for a reaction. It came soon enough.

"Why should I believe you?" It came out cold and if I didn't know any better, I'd think that tone would be put to great use if he was a villain.

"Really?" I reacted. Where did that doubt come from anyway? "We've been working together for a couple of months now, haven't we? If I say I don't know what happened, then I really don't know!" He stared at me and I think he was going to say something, but if he was just going to say he didn't believe me again and act all cold, I wouldn't let him!

"Something tells me you're not convinced yet," I said when he opened his mouth. "I know you're afraid of me. I mean, you're afraid I'll go down the wrong path again. I told you, it won't happen. Machine has disappeared, Flamebird is in Mexico and Savage is dead. And, let's face it, Chameleon is never going to show up again, so why are you so upset with me? It doesn't to be open about what happened instead of being secretive."

I think he was getting annoyed with my attitude – while he should have been working on his, really – because he sighed and shook his head. "I don't have time for these stupid games." He unfolded his arms and walked away. He didn't want to talk anymore, but I had to try to get his attention. He was, after all, the only one who could get me out of this stupid cell.

I slammed the glass, but continued talking the same way as always. There was something he accused me of, but I didn't know what it was. Whatever it was, I had to convince him to let me go. "Well, me neither. Bianca must be at home, worried sick. She's always afraid something might happen to me when I put on my suit. I really have to tell her I'm okay."

I convinced him! well, I thought I did, because he stopped mid-step and turned around to look at me with a surprised look on his face.

"What did you just say?" he said it as if he couldn't believe his ears. Whatever he thought had happened, it must've been bad, I thought. It was bad, but you'll be reading all about that very soon.

"Dude, have you been paying attention?" I reacted, not knowing what my future holds, "I have to talk to Bianca. I don't want her to worry about me."

"You really don't know…" He then said and he looked away. I rolled my eyes. Duh, of course I wouldn't know what was going on if he kept playing that stupid pronoun game, even if he didn't use any pronouns!

"Took you long enough to figure that out," I said, "Now would you please let me out?" I looked at Henry, hoping he'd do it. I knew he wouldn't as soon as I saw him shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but the others will need a lot more convincing than that." I let my shoulders hang, for as far as that was possible with my hands pressed to the glass. He continued talking, adding only this. "I'm glad you're not against us." I was too eager to answer to fully process the meanings behind those words in this context.

"Now you know I'm not what you think I am: what the heck happened?" I said, and then came to realize what Henry just said, "And what do you mean, not against… wait a minute…" I started to think about what could have happened, though I have no idea at this moment. It might have something to do with Tecton punching me. As far as I knew, when that girl looked up in may have teleported and the heroes got scared for whatever reason and decided to punch me. It didn't really match with what Henry had already indirectly told me and why that guy was groaning, but it was the best I got at that point.

What Henry told me, didn't sound like what I thought had happened at all. "You attacked us the other night. Tecton had to knock you out before you could be taken down." That was not something I'd like to hear. It was never fun to go back to what I once was – even if I don't remember how that was – and then wake up like this. when he mentioned Tecton, I rubbed my head.

"Yeah, I remember that part," I said, and then added, "Who did I hurt?"

"How do you…" he started, but I wouldn't let him finish.

"Before he hit me, I heard the yelling," I admitted, "Who was it?" Please don't let it be Spark or Snowstorm, I prayed. I didn't want it to be Snowstorm, because I'm trying to reconcile with her since we used to be mortal enemies. Like ice and fire, literally, like Snow/Stark and Targaryen, if you know what that means, only we met each other, like, every week. I didn't want it to be Spark because she hates me. Don't ask – you don't want to know.

"Surge," Henry said and I sighed. Thank goodness, it was just the electricity guy. "He thought he could take you on. You know how impulsive he can be." Then I realized I must have fought him at one point during that one-second-darkness (still trying to wrap my head around that one) and that I didn't remember it. The harder I tried, the more pointless it seemed to try and recall the events.

"Is it weird that I can't remember kicking his butt?" I said out loud. Only then I noticed what I was wearing. "Or that I put this on?" I was, apparently, wearing my suit with the flamethrowers. It raised a lot more questions than it answered and I started to think that one-second-darkness was not so innocent and short as I first thought.

"It is," Henry said, "I'm not an expert, but maybe Tecton hit you too hard after all… What's the last thing you remember?" I shrugged. What was the last thing I remembered? That was an easy question.

"I was on a date with Bianca. There was a girl, in an alley. I think someone wanted to rape her and I prevented that. I helped her stand, she lifted her head and…" And then, what? I still had no idea what she had done to me or if she even did it and not the guy who had been with her (I've started to suspect that guy, too). I continued, shrugging, "Well, then there was a brief darkness before I woke up on your floor. Also, would you please tell Tecton to hit me a little softer next time? That really hurt." I was looking at Henry expectantly, hoping he'd have an explanation for everything that happened. In reality, I only got a surprised look in his eyes, and a worried one, too.

"Kenny, what day was your date?" Not going to lie: I didn't like at all where this was going. But I decided to continue anyway and not show any of my worries.

"May 26. Why?" Henry looked at me.

"It's the day you were reported as missing. Bianca informed the police and we received word of it as well. We couldn't get a hold of your whereabouts until yesterday." That did not sound good at all. Waking up in this suit already proved something must have happened, though I am not sure what.

"Can you get to the point?" I asked, hoping he'd tell me what I did," "'cause I still don't understand what happened to me."

Henry didn't hesitate. "It's June 16." I looked away from him – could time really pass that quickly? "I have no idea what happened to you, but you haven't had contact with any of us in three weeks. Many wanted to bring you to Mighty Max, but I told them it would be better to put you here. You hurt a lot of people while you were on a rampage."

I shook my head, in denial of anything that could have happened, muttering the same two-letter-word over and over again: 'no'. Because I didn't say anything, Henry continued.

"You… weren't you. It looked like you had reverted back to your old ways." I turned around, turning my back to Henry and running my hands through my hair.

"Oh, god, no…" if there was anything I did not want to happen, it was going back there, even if I wasn't aware of the situation, "What did I do?"

"You appeared in Philadelphia, Denver, Mission Creek, New York, Seattle and Centium City at big events and trashed them. Forty people died at those events, but a lot more are still fighting for their lives. In Centium City, you paid your brother a visit."

Shit, Kaz! Anything could have happened in my three-week-darkness. And since I have no idea what I possibly could have done, you can understand I was extremely worried.

"Did I hurt him?"

"Yes," Oh no. please', let my baby brother be alive! I'd be devastated if I lost him. he holds a special place in my heart. Not just because we live in the same crazy world of superpowers and bionics. "He and I had a conversation about you not long ago. He feels betrayed and compares what you did to him as what Mr. Terror did to Oliver."

"That's horrible," I said, shaking my head. At least he wasn't dead, but him comparing me to Mr. Terror.

Whatever I had done couldn't be that bad, could it? "C'mon, let me out! I have to talk to him."

"That's not everything," Henry then said. I stared at him for a while. The way he said those words… that was ominous, threatening, unusually serious. A shiver went down my spine. I had a feeling something bad had happened. I really hated the feeling. I already guessed what had happened and to whom.

"It's Bianca, isn't it?" I said as I felt fear and anger rising inside of me. "What did I do to her? Henry, what happened to her?"

"Something bad," Henry replied and I shook my head again. no, I couldn't have hurt her. even if I didn't remember, I wouldn't harm her, right?

Right?

"This is going to sound very rude, but can I record how you react to the news?" I stared at him with a look of disbelief in my eyes. At least, I think so, I don't know what look I have in my eyes. "If I show the others, it could convince them of your innocence since you really have no clue." I shrugged and sighed.

"Sure. Also, my dear stalker, when were you going to remove those cameras in our house?" He looked at me surprised as he took his phone out of his pocket to record my reaction. I smirked briefly. "I lived there long enough to know where they are."

"We were going to remove them after three months. If it makes you feel better, we do this with all new heroes to see if they can handle their new situation," Henry explained to me, he went to the small flat screen TV in this room which I hadn't noticed earlier – I was too busy playing that semi-pronoun game with him – and he pulled up a video from within the living room I know well. It immediately caught my attention.

"I have to warn you," Henry said with a sad tone, "The images may be quite disturbing."

 **Okay, small interference now.**

 **I apologize already for what you're about to read. The following is the hardest thing I have ever needed to write down, including high school tests. I apologize you have to see me like that. I… you get the point. Let's continue.**

I looked away from Henry to the screen. What I was about to see, would haunt me for the rest of my life. It was Bianca sitting on the couch, watching the movie I had been watching three weeks ago. it was nice to see she cared enough to try out that genre. It was a rather peaceful scene set during a nice June evening/night.

It escalated quickly. The front door, not visible on the screen, was blown apart. The explosion was loud and clear, disturbing her in the process. She jumped up, afraid, frightened to learn what had happened and who was coming. She backed away when the footsteps came closer until the villain appeared on screen.

It was me. The unusual burglar was me, but the man on the screen was a stranger to me. He had my face and my flamethrower suit, but I had no memory of ever entering our house like that. He wasn't wearing any mask, leaving my beautiful girlfriend to be confused and scared.

I shook my head. "This can't be happening…" It was just a whisper and I'm positive Henry didn't hear it. I pressed my face close to the glass to come closer to the flat screen TV, hands already balled into fists, unsure if I was ready to know what happened next.

I wasn't.

The Incinerator stood there, looked at her with this disturbed, evil and yet indifferent, neutral look in his face. (I don't care if it is impossible to look like that, I did it then and there). she asked him what was going on, where he had been, why he looked like the terrorists from those different cities they mentioned on the news. The Incinerator didn't react verbally. He only raised his right arm and extended it towards her.

"NO!" Yelling at the screen didn't help. Flames engulfed her. I turned my head away. it was unbearable to watch. I sank through my knees, pinching my eyes closed and covering my ears with my hands. It didn't block those horrible screams, those excruciating exclamations in terror. She mentioned my name once, and…

 **Excuse me, this is so hard for me describe right now. I'll try.**

I lost it at that point, both in the Manor cell and as I am writing this. I cry, I sob loudly, I can't control my tears right now. I want to go lay in my bed, I want it to stop, I want it to end. I can't unhear the things I heard, can't unsee what I have seen. It haunts me in my dreams, in my everyday life, wherever I go, whenever it is. In the meantime, I have to live with the fact that I was the one taking away the one person I loved most.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Henry said. He was much closer than he was before, as if he was standing next to me. I couldn't care less at that point. I sat on my behind, leaning against the glass wall, my knees pulled up and my face buried in said knees.

Something soft unexpectedly touched my shoulder.

 _"Don't come any closer!"_ I yelled out loud, looking up. Henry looked genuinely… afraid? Saddened? Why should I care what he feels? "Don't come closer…" I repeated, placing my head back in the same position. I continued crying for what seemed an eternity. Henry didn't bother me again. good for him. if he'd done it a second time, I wouldn't have hesitated and sent some flames in his direction, too.

As I sat there crying, my mind decided to torture me even more, not just by repeating those screams and images, but also this one song with it, which was just cruel and true at the same time. I only heard it once, remembering these particular lines, and maybe I shouldn't have.

 _And if the night is burning, I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns, then my brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down,_

 _it crashed into this lonely town and_

 _With that shadow upon the ground,_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

 _I see fire…_

Eventually, I calmed down, lifting my head and opting to stare at the wall instead. I was still crying, but not as hysterically as when I just saw it happened. Henry was gone, which I found okay. This is something I had to deal with alone. the cell door was open still, but I wouldn't be going anywhere soon, except to Kaz soon.

Kaz… I was too busy thinking of Bianca that I had completely forgotten my hurt baby brother. I have to see him, explain it wasn't me. I didn't know what happened to me, but as soon as I found out, I would tell my brother. In the meantime, he had to know I didn't mean to hurt him.

The door opened again, I could hear it. Someone stepped closer. I didn't bother to turn around and look who it was.

"Kenny?" Henry again. Couldn't he just leave me alone? It was nice of him to come see if I was okay, but I just wanted to be left alone and maybe a little help going to Kaz.

"When's the funeral?" I asked him.

"Last Saturday," he replied. I barely could hold in my tears. So I missed her funeral, too? What did I do to deserve so much misery? "I convinced them…"

"Good for you," I interrupted him, standing up straight, wiping away the last of my tears. "I have to go see Kaz." I walked out of the cell and I was ready to just go to Centium City, but Henry stopped me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and as soon as I felt his hand, I turned around and shot him an annoyed glare.

"I am not sure if he wants to see you right now."

"I don't care," I replied, "I have to see him and explain what is going on. Can you get me to Centium City?" Henry sighed.

"Kenny…"

"Can you or not?" I repeated, staring at him. did I look desperate? Probably. I couldn't care less.

"I could," Henry eventually answered the question, "but I don't think Kaz would…"

"Henry, no!" I said, "I don't care, I just… he has to… I can't lose him, too." He was the only cool brother I had, the only one with firepower (of which I am quite envious – I wish I could do what he can). I continued to look at him but eventually looked away.

Henry sighed and put his hand in his pocket. He took a key out of it – a car key, I noticed. He extended the hand with the key in my direction. I looked at it, eventually taking it. "Take my car," he said.

"Which one?"

"The cheapest."

I looked up from the key at him. good to know he was on my side, even if he thought it was a bad idea. "Thank you," I said, meaning it, "I'll return it to you when I come home." I turned around and walked out of the basement, going straight for the garage. I'd probably better change first before I'd drive to Centium, but it was for the better. Civilian clothing always was a good way of saying 'I mean no harm'.

When I discovered which car Henry considered as his cheapest, I stepped into it and drove away with it.

Centium City, Kaz, here I come.


	3. Centium City

**I'm back with the next chapter! I want to apologize for Bianca. I tried to save her, I really tried, but this story's villain just wouldn't let her live. So, RIP Bianca. You will be missed. In other news, Kenny has arrived in Centium City and is ready to confront Kaz about what possibly has happened.** **Also, this story probably takes place after The List. And the song suggestion for this chapter is "Hero" from Sterling Knight (acoustic version). Before we go to the chapters, here are my replies to the reviews:**

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yep, I killed Bianca. I'm not proud of it, but it had to happen. I was doubting whether it would be her or a twin sister, I came to the conclusion she had to go. We'll see if he can save his brother. Those are some good guesses about what happened. He still is going to be a hero, but whatever happened broke the heroes' trust in him._

 _LabRatsWhore:_ _It will be revealed eventually, but good guess nonetheless. Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

I drove all the way to Centium City in Henry's cheapest car which wasn't too cheap to normal standards, but hey, to millionaires everything pricy becomes cheap. I only hoped he'd be okay with the fact that I didn't wait a few hours.

Why? Because this may be the worst weather in history of weather (though I realize it could be worse). The sky was pitch black and rain poured over the car, drops falling so hard on the windows that it was almost impossible to see where I was going – almost. Every three seconds, there was one bright streak, one brighter than the other and one time in a clear line from the sky to the ground, illuminating the sky and providing enough light for me to continue my story. The sky rumbled every once in a while, and I think the sound grew fainter with every time I heard it. I literally was the only one stupid enough to continue to drive instead of trying to find shelter. Well, I couldn't – I was on the middle of the highway and it would take quite a long time before I could find shelter. Even if I could, I didn't do it. At that time, reaching my brother was more important than this weather. Besides, I've seen worse.

I decided to try and forget it by playing a CD that I found in this car. I didn't know what taste of music he had until then, but it didn't take too long before I shouted along to the lyrics of Queen's _Another one bites the dust_ , the rain providing a cacophonyof raindrops as backing track. You might think of me as crazy after reading this, but that's okay. It's not like I didn't consider stopping for a minute and wait.

It took me quite a long time before I reached Centium City. I must have outdriven the storm, as the sky wasn't as black as it was during my journey and everything was less. I drove directly to the tower where I knew Kaz lived. I had to park the car on the side of the road – the parking lots underneath the building were all filled. I left the car in the bad weather, hoping it wouldn't turn out like on the highway, and I ran faster than I've ever run before. I'm pretty sure Quick would be proud of me, even if I did it because A) I had to go to Kaz, and B) I didn't want to be too wet.

I wasn't soaking wet once I was inside, but I definitely didn't have any dry clothes either. I forgot to pack some clothes because I thought it wouldn't be that bad and because this is only meant to be a small trip.

There was nobody in the main entrance. I think it means nobody was stupid enough to leave their houses, but I could be proven wrong. You'll never know when and where idiocy strikes.

I walked straight to the elevator. Before pressing the button, calling it to me, I hesitated. You know, this choice has always made me feel uneasy. I looked around and found the door leading stairs. I may have lost a minute debating on whether or not I should use the elevator.

My final decision wasn't a pleasant one, but a necessary one. I pressed the button and the doors opened almost immediately. Yet, I still waited a while before I finally entered the small, claustrophobic space. I didn't hesitate once I was inside. I pressed the button with the highest number on it and then continued to close the door.

Not going to lie, I held the rail at the side the entire time, waiting for the moment that this spacewould finally stop moving and leave me trapped between floors. While I climbed higher and higher, I assured myself this was the fastest way, the way where I wouldn't be exhausted by the time I reached the top floor. Though, while I was in that machine, I also wondered why I didn't take the stairs instead. I would have gladly traded this for exhaustion and losing time.

As soon as it released me on the right floor, I stumbled out of it, taking a deep breath. "Never again," I whispered, feeling the nausea coming up, wondering where it had been while I was still in that thing. I waited for it to be somewhat over before I walked up to the door of the apartment where they lived.

I still had to wait for a minute or so before someone opened the door after I had rung their bell. I recognized the boy opening the door: it was the youngest of the Davenport siblings, but I could never quite remember their names.

"Who are you?" Bionic Boy asked me (yes, I'm gonna call him Bionic Boy - I was never able to remember their names anyway). He looked at me from head to toe, probably noticing that I was soaking wet and that I had come here for some reason still unknown to him.

"I'm Kaz' brother," I told him. He still looked at me, wary, as if he didn't know what to do. I really hoped I didn't attack them without my mask when I visited them during the one second darkness. Then again, if I did it without a mask, he would have already called the others.

"You have to be more specific," Bionic Boy said.

"Kevin," I said without hesitation, "I'm Kevin Gordon and I've come to visit him. Please, I just drove here all the way from Philadelphia." Bionic Boy seemed convinced enough to let me in, which was a good sign. I walked inside and looked around. My eyes widened in astonishment. Sure, I've been used to living in my lair for, like, five years and it had a lot of space and then I moved in with… with _her_ and then I had to share a smaller space. But this… I'm pretty sure that if you put all of their rooms separately next to one another and compare it to my old lair and her house, this would definitely top the list of big space.

Bionic Boy walked to the stairs and shouted: "Kaz, your brother Kevin's here!" At that moment, his bionic sister walked down and noticed me. She came closer to me and, having heard what her brother had said, I already guessed what she would be asking.

"So you're Kaz's brother?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep, that's me," I replied, "His oldest brother who stayed out of jail." Technically, that's true. I mean, I never went to the Normo jails and only ever ended up at the unofficial prison for supers called Mighty Max. The oldest brother who still is in jail as far as I knew is Kevin, though I could be wrong. Just because I've lived with them long enough doesn't mean I don't mix up my siblings.

Bionic Girl looked at me surprised. "So Kaz, Kyle, Kenny and Kevin? How many Gordons are there?" As soon as I heard my name, I looked away from her. So Kaz has told them who the Incinerator was. I probably would do that, too, but that's not the point right now.

"You really don't want to know," I replied, still not looking at her – she could always recognize my eyes. After all, when I wear a mask I still have to see what I'm doing. "But, there's twelve of us. Fourteen if you count mom and dad. I still don't know why the hell they wanted to have twelve kids. I'm pretty sure none of us are adopted. Then again, I never questioned it." I stared straight ahead, to the door. Great, Bionic Girl must be thinking I'm a jerk. Well, if Kaz comes down those stairs, it wouldn't matter anyway. She wouldn't think I'm a jerk, but I'm sure she'd think I'm a villain.

"You!" And there the family drama started. Without hesitation, I put my hands in the air and turned to Kaz, shouting "I come in peace! White flag! No weapons!" As soon as I had said that, I saw Kaz. I knew he'd be coming closer to me with a furious expression on his face, but I had no expected him to put his flaming hand right under my nose. I still don't know if he was threatening to burn me or if he was just roasting my chin, mouth and nose.

"What are you doing?" Bionic Boy then said, trying to pull Kaz away from me with his sister.

"He's the Incinerator!" Kaz then said, "He attacked us!" They then stared at me. They probably never saw a villain ring the door bell and entering the house without breaking/stealing anything or hurting anyone, especially if said villain immediately surrendered when his angry younger brother realized who I really was.

"I don't remember that." I immediately said as a response, keeping my hands in the air. I mean, that's what everybody does when they want to tell people non-verbally they either don't have weapons or are not here to fight.

"Liar!" Kaz shouted at me.

"No, I really don't remember!" I shouted back and only then I noticed why he used his left arm instead of his right this entire time. It was in a plaster. I only didn't see it before because, well, he freaking wanted to burn me! Then again, seeing that plaster I may be the one who tried to burn him first.

"What is going on?" We turned our heads when we heard Skylar Storm say that. Wait a minute… the Annihilator once controlled her, right? She'd believe me when I say I don't know what happened (I hope). "And what is he doing here?" She added. She wasn't too hostile, but I could already guess she didn't like me after I attacked them.

"I came to apologize and to tell you I don't remember!" I had to go louder with every word I said because Kaz definitely wanted to be heard and so did I. In the end, we both said what we wanted to say.

"If you don't remember, why come to apologize?" Kaz continued. I rolled my eyes.

"Titanio had to show me." I reacted, "I really don't know what happened. C'mon, one of you has to believe me." I looked from Kaz to Bionic Boy to Skylar to Bionic Girl and back at Kaz again. I didn't say it out loud, but I prayed that someone, anyone, would believe what I was saying, hoping that I didn't have to mention _her_ so Kaz would believe. I'm not a believer (would you after you've met heroes, villains and bionics?) but I really prayed to nobody in particular.

"We believe you." As soon as those words left Bionic Boy's mouth, I couldn't help but sigh in relief, letting my arms fall to my sides. Kaz was too occupied with staring at his bionic friend to notice me do that. if I had moved, he would've shoved his fist even closer to me and it was already getting too hot for me.

I'm sure Kaz hadn't thought he would say something like that, because he took his flaming fist out of my face and let it fall to his side.

"Seriously?" he said, "But… but… He attacked us! He…" Well, nice to see someone other than my brother supports me. Luckily, there was someone who made sure Kaz couldn't finish his sentence. I don't think I was ready to hear what I'd done back then.

"Kaz!" Skylar said his name and he turned his head towards her. I leaned in, too, curious if she wanted to say something else or just wanted him to shut up about all the bad things I did during that darkness. However, it wasn't Skylar who continued, but Bionic Girl, as if she just drew his attention so the bionic hero could say what she wanted to say.

"When we fought Krane, he was controlling the students. Once we rescued them, they couldn't remember what they'd done. Maybe the same happened to you." I nodded while she explained it to me. I vaguely remember watching or hearing about it on the radio and the several TV stations (that wasn't long after we learned bionics existed, right?) but I don't remember the details. Anyway, now that I hear about him, this might be exactly what's going on with me! Well, without technology, probably. I mean, I don't have any chip in me for them to control.

"Thank you," I commented eventually, expressing my gratitude for that theory. It is a plausible one. Though I didn't know yet how they did it.

"But that was with technology," Kaz argued and I sighed. Was he really trying not to support me or did he just start to hate my guts after someone told me to attack him. It didn't look like the others appreciated their commentary.

"Really?" Bionic Boy said, "There must be someone of your kind who can control people!" Then his sister, Kaz and Skylar looked at him with a surprised look on his face. I still don't get why what he said was so special. He quickly continued: "What? With everything that happened, I wouldn't be surprised if someone with that power existed." Kaz only grumbled something in response. He stepped away from me and I sighed again. I dared to take a few more steps and luckily, nobody attacked me. Just when I was starting to feel save and at home, Kaz started again.

"What if it happens again, then?" he said. For the first time, something he said made me think. Yes, what if it happens again? How long would I be gone? Three days, weeks, months? Is there actually a limit as to how long you can control someone? And how much would the world have changed when I woke up again? Who would I have lost, who would I have killed?

"Then you put me in a cell," I said, answered after a while. "I'm not armed right now, so you should have no trouble overpowering me. There's gotta be a place where you can put me, right?" They nodded when I asked it, which was a big relief. I didn't want to go around hurting them even more. I saw Kaz nodded, but still had that look in his eyes. one of disappointment, hatred, and disbelief.

Henry was wrong. He didn't just compare what happened between us with what happened to Oliver and Mr. Terror. He probably though that what we had was ten, no, a hundred times worse. He still didn't believe a word from what I said, he still thought I was faking having lost my memory. I guess he noticed that I knew because I stared.

"So it will happen again?" my little brother asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know," I responded, "All I know is that you don't believe me. Here's something to believe." I already felt how my eyes got watery as I thought of what Henry showed me. There's no way back – he knows I wouldn't lie about what happened to her. "I killed her, Kaz. _I_ killed _her_ , I… She… I had to say her name before Henry believed me. Henry had to show me before _I_ believed what happened. I…" I could see how his eyes widened and continued to speak until I hit that point. I heard her scream again, an echo inside my head. I bit my lip and sat down in the couch. "I'm sorry 'bout that, just…" I took a deep breath, "Leave me alone for a moment." I barely was able to pronounce the phrase without starting to sob.

I was glad they left me alone while Kaz, who finally stopped blaming me for what happened, explained to Bionic Boy and Bionic Girl why I was crying in their apartment – even if you could barely call this an apartment. It was more of a penthouse, really.

When I had calmed down, Kaz spoke up. "I'm sorry I thought you were evil again," he said, "And about what happened."

"It's okay," I said in response, "We can't change it, can we?" I wish I could, though. Go back, save that girl again, keep my eyes open, make sure it wouldn't happen. But then again, how can I look out for something when I don't know what took control over me. "So, now you're listening, I'm sorry for what happened, whatever it was. You know I would've tried to stop it. Though it can't be too bad." They must've beaten me at one point, I guessed. The only one who was wearing a plaster was Kaz and the other did have some smaller wounds, but they were recovering well. I couldn't see Oliver anywhere, but I could only assume he was fine as well.

"Kenny?" It was Skylar. I turned my head to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I responded, "now let's get to work. Kaz, do you know anyone who can take control of people's minds?" Kaz didn't need to hesitate.

"Yeah," he said, "about ten to twenty, and we're just talking MM and villains." I stared at him, surprised, shocked that so many people have the ability to do so, and that it's just the people we know about.

"Why do we have so much people who can do that?" I said out loud, not expecting any answer.

"I dunno," Kaz answered, shrugging. Well, that was comforting. A lot of people could take over my brain and make me do whatever they want me to.

"Wait," Bionic Girl then said, "How many of those villains with those qualities do you know?" Great idea, girl. Unfortunately, asking that question was quite useless.

"All of them," I responded, "but that's just villains having heard about other villains. I don't know any of them personally." And as far as I knew, they don't hate the Incinerator and don't know his secret identity, so they wouldn't try to ruin my life.

"Was there someone when it happened?" Bionic Boy asked, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember helping a girl who was about to get raped," I answered. Already feeling where he was going with this reasoning, I continued. "I don't know her personally. She was wearing a grey hoodie. She had dark hair, I guess. The guy who attacked her, well, I couldn't see him very well. He was wearing dark clothes, so I couldn't really see who he was. No, I'm sure I didn't know him." It stayed silent for a long time, neither the bionic siblings nor my brother nor Skylar said something. Probably because this was not enough to continue narrowing down who it could have been.

"Is there anyone who doesn't like you? Someone who could have hired someone to do it?" Skylar asked. Yes, there is, I thought, though it'll only lead to a dead end again.

"Machine's crew," I answered, shrugging, "but they split up. Flamebird's in Mexico – she wouldn't send someone to ruin me all the way from Mexico, right? Savage is dead, so he won't cause any trouble either. Still unsure what happened to Machine and Chameleon. It can't be Machine, this isn't the way she works and Chameleon's too big of a coward to try anything. I guess that leaves nobody, really. The others don't know who I am or are heroes." I rubbed my eyes and looked at the watch. It was half past eleven now. I don't know when I came here, but it must be an hour (or less, I'm really bad at estimating the period of time passed).

"Look, it's getting late, you're all underage and I'm tired. Maybe we can try and fix this tomorrow, okay? Sleep over it." Bionic Boy nodded.

"We do need our sleep," he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I suggest I go sleep in that cell you promised me, just in case I'll go crazy overnight." Because whoever did it to me, can always try again. They agreed with it and then brought me upstairs. There were two rooms on either side and one big door at the end of the corridor. They brought me into the second door on the right. Well, Kaz did – the others went straight to their rooms.

The room could pass as an infirmary of some sorts. There were four beds and three capsules, probably for every member something to sleep in. One of the capsules stood behind glass along with one of the hospital beds – later I learned they use that bed and capsule when someone needs to be quarantined. In this case, that's me.

When I entered the room, there was immediately one other thing I noticed: Oliver occupied one of the beds. He was either sleeping or unconscious, leaning closer to the latter, I guess. I realized I must have attacked him when I saw the severe burns on his face and left arm. I couldn't help but stare, even as I entered the quarantine section of the infirmary.

"What happened to him?" I asked, even if I knew what must have happened. Kaz turned his head to his best friend before turning back to me. He was sad, I could see it.

"You attacked him," he said, "He has ice and water powers and somehow your flames were more powerful than his ice, so…" He looked at Oliver again, trailing of. _It really hurts him,_ I thought. I may have left him somewhat okay, but I ripped out his heart by hitting Oliver this hard.

"Now I get why you're mad at me," I replied, "Again, I'm sorry for what happened. Let's hope he'll wake up."

"He will," Kaz said, "We have to believe. Davenport has already contacted one of our doctors so the scars can be removed from his face and arms if he wants to." There was one doctor with the literal ability to heal people, so that meant he could also 'remove' scars by repairing the skin. I'm sure he always had to be there when they treated my former victims.

"He's gonna get better," I said, "Snowstorm always healed, so Oliver will heal, too." I hoped that would make him feel better. After all, Snowstorm was powerful enough and had about the same set of powers as Oliver (well, sort of).

"So, if you need to get out in the night, just use the thing over there," Kaz said, pointing at the thing, which was a metal stick, "It is able to break the glass. Also, there's an alarm going off when something breaks the glass, so even if you're evil and break out, we'll be awake and we'll take you down." I nodded and sat down on the bed, untying my shoes.

"Goodnight, Kenny," Kaz said and I looked up.

"Goodnight, Kaz," I responded and Kaz left the room. I untied my shoes and took 'em of, just like my jacket and pants, and then I crawled into the bed. I had a first-class view of Oliver. I decided to roll over and face the other side – he would just remind me of what I'd done.

It didn't take long before I finally fell asleep and one uneasy and unpleasant night started.


	4. The infirmary

**Here we are again, in Centium City, middle of the night. Peaceful, right? Well, not exactly for Kenny. Or Kaz. Or the others, for that matter. This will be one heck of a night. The song suggestion for this chapter is "Beat it" from Michael Jackson for reasons later to be revealed. Before you can read this chapter, I first have to respond to the reviews from last time:**

 _LabRatsWhore:_ _Thanks for reviewing! That_ _was actually based on the weather outside as I wrote that chapter, but it does fit the tone. We'll see if he's okay._

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Well, at least they believe him. I think he'll never really get over it. We'll see if it's a villain or not. We're already halfway through (after this there are two more) so it won't take too long. Yes, that's Bree and Chase. Well, he knows the names of those he knows well. He doesn't know them well enough to remember their names. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _TKDP:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Well, Kaz was rather mad for everything that happened, including Oliver. Someone probably can, but she's already buried, so they'd have to dig her up and resurrect her then. And who says Kenny will be okay with it? They will try to use something, but we'll see if that works. Kenny knows he can't enter calling himself Kenny (Kaz may have told them) so he uses the name of their oldest brother, which is Kevin (I think). And since Kaz mentioned some of his brothers are in jail, I assume Kevin in one of those brothers. It wasn't really a mistake, but thanks for pointing it out anyway._

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

I stayed there for two days, of which the second had just ended. Kaz, Skylar tried to figure out who was causing everything and told me the names of the bionic siblings are Bree and Chase. They wasted about an hour trying to teach me those names – now I wouldn't even forget them even if I would get amnesia. Anyway, they made a list of everyone and tried to find them, getting them to confess – none of them did, obviously, but none of them had done it. Kaz also filled me in about everything that had happened since he joined the Elite Force. Made me kind of jealous about everything he's accomplished with his powers, but I'm happy at least one Gordon got this far.

So, while Kaz and Skylar did those things (plus visiting Oliver from time to time) Bree and Chase tried to make me remember what I'd done, what happened beforehand. Technically, they tried to make me remember anything. They showed me the news reports and an exclusive interview with Donald Davenport about me attacking this tower, but I couldn't remember any of that. It may have annoyed Chase that I remembered so little, even with the help of his precious technology. So, by the end of today, it seemed hopeless for me to figure out what was going on with me.

I went back to bed in the infirmary, passing by Oliver again. He hasn't woken up yet. I felt a pang of guilt. If Oliver died, Kaz would hate me forever. Or until he figured out who made me fight them, then he'd hate that person. But since the chances of finding him (or her) were quite small right now, he might as well hate me. I was already laying in my bed when Kaz came and locked me in there. Hey, I could always go crazy again and I didn't want to take the risk to be able to get out of there without triggering the alarm. Not much after he left, I fell asleep, which I was grateful for. I was expecting yet another sleepless night, like the two previous nights, but I actually fell asleep. It was a nice feeling that wouldn't last.

* * *

What follows was a little weird, so consider this your warning. I blame my weird brain for this one, though I should've seen it coming somehow, especially the last part.

I was walking in a dark alley with not enough light to see where I was going. I didn't need that light, though, as it seemed to continue endlessly, going straight forward the entire time. After I had walked a while, I stopped. I had this weird feeling, as if I was being followed by something. Without hesitation, I turned around 180 degrees. I somehow was transported from that alley into the old abandoned slaughterhouse, where I used to meet up with my old teammates from Machine's crew when I still was in that crime organization.

There wasn't anyone there, but the music started playing. I recognized that tune immediately: Beat it by Michael Jackson. Great song, the one I gave Chameleon, despite him being the one who always had to 'beat it'. There were, however, shadows present, shadows I could never clearly see. That is, until one of the shadows slowly got a clearer form, became three-dimensional and became recognizable.

It was Chameleon, the shiest (is that even a word) and most cowardly member of Machine's crew. Right behind him materialized the three other members: Machine, Flamebird and Savage. I wished he wouldn't show up with his weaponry, but there he is. For some weird reason, it looked like Chameleon was presented as their leader. I took a fighting stance – whenever they showed up, it was not for fun.

I was right, because they attacked. The only nice thing they did to me at that moment was coming at me one by one, giving me the time to react to everyone individually without having to worry about the others.

The first was Machine. She wasn't trying to mess with my head to make me surrender and join her (again) and instead tried to defeat me with her psychic attacks. Since she wasn't exactly good with anything else, I quickly defeated her by hitting her in the face, sending her to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, her body vaporized.

I didn't spend too much time thinking about it, because my next opponent was ready to fight me. Flamebird was harder to take care of, meaning one punch in the face just wouldn't do the trick this time. I was somehow immune for her fire breath for some reason, but it did help me defeat her. I sent a small amount of flames in her direction, knowing she'd duck, giving me enough time to kick her in the stomach. She too disappeared when she hit the ground. I don't remember where I learned that move, but who cares? I totally kicked her butt!

Savage was the third one. I'd forgotten how skillful he was, as the time to take him down was twice the time needed to defeat Machine and Flamebird. He's best at hand-to-hand combat and short range, so he did not give me a chance to punch or kick him anywhere. He countered every melee attack I sent in his way. Somehow, he managed to make me sit on the ground and that was when I wanted to hurry up. I ended it quickly by setting his face on fire. The jerk deserves it. Soon, he too was eliminated and taken out of sight.

I stood up as soon as he vanished and watched my last opponent: Chameleon. I couldn't feel anything from the previous attacks and it may as well have looked like I was about to start fighting, not like I had already fought three battles. When I put one step in his direction, I immediately stopped because he was not running away, did not feel inferior nor did he crouch down and beg not to attack him. Quite peculiar, if you ask me: the coward has decided not to run today. He did look at the ground, but he soon lifted his head.

Now he looked up, I could finally see the look on his face. It was one of pure evil, but soon the eyes drew my attention. They were icy blue eyes which seemed to see right through me, sending a shiver down my spine. The world around me grew darker as I focused on the eyes, wondering why his eyes suddenly changed from brown to that color. I was stunned, I couldn't move and when Chameleon closed his eyes with an evil smirk on his face, the world around me was finally pitch-black.

When the lights turned on again, I was in the living room of Tidwell Manor. I took that fighting stance again, because I was somehow in the middle of a fight. There were six heroes present, ready to stop me at all costs: Titanio, Surge, Tecton, Solar Flare, Blue Tornado and Alley Cat. I had already knocked out Solar Flare and Blue Tornado and Tecton also lay on the ground, though they were all recovering, Tecton quicker than the others). The others were still standing, so I had to fight.

Alley Cat ran towards me. I knew exactly what to do with her. I shot a small amount of flames at her feet, making her stumble. I reacted quickly, hitting her in the back and then kicking her once in the stomach when she lay on the ground. Couldn't risk her getting up early.

I was so happy with the result I didn't know what was going on behind my back. Surge managed to surprise me, charging at me from my left. He grabbed my middle and pushed me to the ground, sending some electricity in my direction. He also liked to punch me in the face. I think Titanio was yelling at him to stop punching me, but I was the one who got that message across. Non-verbally. I scorched his face. him punching me only made me want him to stop, so I had no control about the amount of flames that I sent in his direction. I may have burned his face off, but I hope I didn't. Titanio ran up to him while I recovered, dragging him away from me. He screamed loudly while Titanio tried to calm him. Both tried to stop the fire from spreading any further, and luckily they succeeded.

Eventually, I tried to get up, but I was surprised again. It was Tecton this time. He punched me in the head and probably knocked me out. I had my eyes closed for a moment but when I opened them again, I was home. I stood up as if I just didn't fight half of the League of Heroes and turned my head to the left. My heart did a double-take: _she_ was standing there. Her beautiful smile was replaced by a look of terror on her face. I was conscious about everything that happened, there was nothing I could truly do – the I-persona in the dream had full control.

I couldn't stop it. I didn't wait. I pulled the trigger. I watched it happen from my own point of view. I heard her scream. I saw her fall, I saw her roll over, I saw her trying to extinguish the flames. I did not do anything while she continued to scream loudly, shouting for help I couldn't offer her.

* * *

I woke up, sitting up straight while I bathed in my sweat and panted heavily. I placed my hands on my head, ran my fingers through my hair. _Calm down, dude,_ I thought while I looked at the ugly sheets, _it's just a dream. One very, extremely bad dream._ It still took me more than five minutes before I could calm down. Seeing those images, especially the last part… that is not what I expected to see, even if I knew the event would haunt me forever. I just didn't deserve to get sleep, did I?

I looked at my watch. Three o'clock. It was too early and if I broke out, they'd think I'd gone mad again and would attack me. Leaving was not an option anyway. I eventually decided to get up and take a pee (I'm so happy this quarantined room came with a toilet) before going back to bed and trying to get at least some more sleep.

I just couldn't go to sleep anymore. It was weird seeing all of that, though at that time the dream was slowly slipping away from me. I'm sure more happened, but those three places with the three different kind of people were the big lines, I guess. At least, that's what I wrote down about that night. BTW, I write down what I dreamt. You never know if an interesting story can come from it. I was finally going back to sleep after half an hour, but even that didn't last long.

Someone decided to make some noise in the hallway. Considering they were all teenagers with a sense of responsibility and maturity, I was very certain Kaz was not behind this. I sat up again, listening carefully. The next sound was that of someone being slammed into a wall. When I heard that, I almost fell out of my bed. I'd recognize the sounds of a fight anywhere.

I got up and dressed myself. If Kaz and company needed help, I'd be coming to help them, despite the fact that I may not be truly trustworthy. I wouldn't miss out on a fight. If they needed help, I'd be there. if they didn't, I hope they appreciate my concern. I may not have my flamethrowers with me, but it's what I do that counts and not the machinery.

Once I was dressed up again, I grabbed the bar Kaz had pointed out to me on my first day. Before I smashed the window however, I waited, listened to what was going on exactly. There was no sound. I didn't believe the threat was gone – I mean, Kaz knows even the slightest sound can keep me awake at night. He'd come if he was fine. He didn't come, so he needed help. That was the way it should work, so I assumed I was needed.

They lost to an anonymous villain, because it couldn't be just a random criminal. Who else could be capable of defeating the four of the most powerful teenagers I know? Without further hesitation, I broke the window. I didn't think about how tiny glass pieces would be flying through the air and would find their way into my skin. I was already glad I turned my head so they couldn't cut my face. the alarm went off, blaring through the silence I had just disrupted. There was no red light flashing, so I was happy about that. I took the bar with me, so I'd at least have some kind of weapon with me. I walked to the door and opened it, jumping through it, looking left and right really quick.

There was nobody in the hallway. I checked all rooms as well, but they weren't there as well. Only one more option was left: the living room. I slowly walked to the stairs, hoping for one element of surprise since I already let whoever broke in know I was up there by setting off that alarm.

I carefully took each step while I descended the stairs. I looked around once I was at the bottom of the stairs, ready to hit anyone who would want to fight me with my bar. However, there seemingly was nobody present, except for my brother and company. They were all conscious, thank goodness, but not in a great condition. They were captured, sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace. Some sort of rope made out of blue energy individually tied their arms together, as well at their legs, making escaping a lot harder. After looking around one more time and finding nobody, I walked towards them.

"Kaz!" I began, half-whispering because that villain could still be here somewhere. I grabbed the blue energy rope to try and pull it loose, but I had to let go almost immediately. Whatever that thing did, I just electrocuted myself slightly. Or, at least it can be compared to electrocution – it wasn't that strong and probably was something else. Kaz and friends probably either felt the pain or couldn't because they were supers/bionics. Things were often different for Normos and supers.

I turned my head to Kaz. "Say, can you break it?" Kaz looked at me, annoyed, and I frowned surprised. Did I say something wrong?

"One, I don't have super strength, Oliver does," Kaz said, "And two, he's still here."

"You should be more specific. Who is here?" I then asked him, though Kaz didn't need to answer me. He already made himself known to me. A ray of blue energy hit me and almost knocked me out. It sent me flying in the air, but I landed only a few yards away from them. I had the bad luck of landing right next to the couch instead of on it.

I stayed down for a few seconds before I got up. I looked around, surprised, wondering where he was hiding. My first thought was the kitchen, because he must have hit me from that point to have me going in the direction of the couch. He did move rather fast, though. He hit me in my stomach, this time using his fists. Until he punched me, I had no idea who it was. That last blow and the lack of seeing an opponent made me realize who I was facing right now. Besides, I'd recognize those tactics anywhere.

I have never been more surprised in my entire life than to realize who I was facing, and that's saying something because I've been through a lot in my short life.

It was Chameleon.


	5. The living room

**Hey guys! So it was Chameleon who had broken into the penthouse. I'm sure you all want to know what happens next, right? Well, here you go. Also, the next chapter will probably be the last one until I get an idea for a possible seventh chapter. Anyway, the song suggestion for this chapter is "Rains of Castamere" and here are my replies to your reviews from last chapter:**

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yes, it was. Though it was a dream, it doesn't mean it necessarily happened/will go like that. Yeah, Kenny's got a rough life. I believe everyone can change their ways at any given time, though some people are irredeemable (*Chameleon*)._

 _LabRatsWhore:_ _I was trying to make it freaky, so mission accomplished. And yes, some parts. Where he was fighting Machine's crew never happened. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _EmeraldTulip:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, that is creepy. It's okay (and Bianca just had to go - we're all still mourning). All he knows Chameleon did was take the Elite Force (except Oliver) prisoner. Chances are, however, that he did more than just that._

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

"Chameleon?" I exclaimed loudly once I realized who had captured my brother and his friends. "What the heck? Dude, I thought I'd never see you again. You know, I'm very disappointed in you." I said in a particular direction, where I hoped he stood. He didn't. He punched me in the back of my neck (which hurt a lot) before revealing himself in front of me.

He's changed. Well, he still looked the same and was practically the same person, but he has _changed_. He looked down on me, arms folded and an intense look which could kill people, if that ability ever existed. He still wore his cowl, but he didn't pull it over his head as much as he used to. I mean, I can finally see his eyes completely. He looked more confident, but also more arrogant.

"Show me some respect," Chameleon said.

"I'm sorry, let me try again," I responded. I scratched my throat and said the first words that came up in me. " _'And who are you,' the proud lord said, 'that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.'_ Was that better?" I could just see how annoyed Chameleon was when I said those lyrics. The only thing that stopped me from actually singing those lines was the fact that Kaz and friends didn't deserve to hear how horrible my singing voice is.

"You really want to go that way again?" Chameleon said, somehow realizing what I meant. I couldn't be more surprised when I heard him continue those lyrics. "In a _coat of red or a coat of gold, a lion still has claws. And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours._ " Apparently, the both of us liked Game of Thrones. Can't blame him, because that show is awesome! I just didn't think of him as the type to watch that series.

While Kaz and friends where having a conversation about what we were saying and what series it was from, Chameleon and I were too busy to pay attention to them.

"Anyway, great metamorphosis," I continued – the longer I could keep him talking, the more time I had to think of a way to free his prisoners, "But back to business. Why are you doing this?"

"You really dare ask why?" Chameleon asked me with this threatening tone and I nodded.

"Yeah," I responded, "'cause I don't know." I sure was lucky Chameleon was willing to tell me the reason why he was doing all this. It gave me even more time to think of a way to get him away from here.

"I remember how you humiliated me. How you hurt me every time you had the chance. You deserve to die."

"If you're talking about the time when we were in Machine's crew," I began, "she was messing with my head. I didn't mean any of that. Besides, if you didn't like it, you should've spoken up."

"I have," Chameleon continued, "it resulted in more pain. And _you_ were not the only one she was messing with." And then I put two and two together. Now I got why he was acting all weird: because he wasn't acting weird at all. Well, he was acting weird whenever he was around Machine. She was the one who made him a useless coward in the first place, just as she made me an evil lovesick villain. She was truly twisted.

"And why are you not going after Machine, then?" I wondered out loud, "She's the one who made me hurt you and apparently also the girl who messed with your head." Whatever part I played in hurting him was only because she was influencing me into doing those things. The worst part? I actually liked to see him hurt and thought I did it because I liked it, not because Machine felt threatened as the most powerful super in the crew.

"I'm not just going after Machine," Chameleon responded, "The whole crew's gotta pay." More pieces fell into place. Savage already was murdered, but we haven't been able to catch the murderer. With this insight, I have a feeling Chameleon killed him. The world was better off without Savage, anyway. Shortly after Savage was killed, Flamebird was spotted in Mexico. I always wondered why she suddenly went there when she's always said she hated it down there. Machine also had disappeared, to which I actually paid no attention because I did not want anything to do with her anymore. I now realize I was the only one who didn't know Chameleon was behind it and I fell right into his trap.

"Well," I said, "I plan on living for another forty years, at least, so why not try finding Machine first?"

"Not gonna happen," Chameleon said with glee. I suddenly realized I was still sitting on the ground and facing this powerful maniac without my flamethrowers or that bar. The longer we talk, the longer I have to live, probably.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" I asked, and then added, "Whatever it is, do it quickly. And please, leave my friends and family out of this. This is between you and me." Chameleon nodded.

"Okay," he said, leaving me confused. He captured them, but is willing to leave them out of this? Something didn't add up here. He continued: "I won't touch them. maybe when this is over, they should go on a trip to _Tahiti._ "

Something felt wrong. I started to feel nauseous, and fell on my hands and knees. My mind started to go blank, almost as if it was resetting. It was starting to grow darker in the room, but by the time that happened I knew it wasn't natural. Off course, I fought these effects, whatever Chameleon was doing to me.

Must be Tahiti. Such a wonderful place.

Why do I think Tahiti is such a wonderful place?

"What are you doing to him?" Kaz shouted at him. I wished I could look up and tell him I was fine, but I was trying not to get lost in some random darkness again. Chameleon seemed to ignore the question of my brother, as he sat on his knees next to me, while I struggled to keep control.

"Why fight it?" He said in a low voice, "You're no match for this, Kenny. Let it go. All you have to do is think of _Tahiti_."

My willpower broke down before I realized 'Tahiti' must be a codeword which would put me under his control. I was literally pulled down a black hole, sinking deeper and deeper and there was nothing I could do about it. _It would happen again,_ I thought. _He's gonna make me kill them. He's gonna make me kill my baby brother. Just like he made me kill my love._ That thought combined with hearing Bianca scream, I somehow managed to pull through it. Whatever Chameleon just tried to do with me, had somehow become completely useless. My desire not to take any more lives was much stronger than Tahiti, whatever that's supposed to mean.

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing up, next to Chameleon. I was looking at some point in the distance, one particular part above the fireplace. I dared not look directly at my brother and his friends, but I did notice Kaz was incredibly angry for what Chameleon's done to me. He then turned to me.

"Kenny!" He yelled and I was having trouble keeping a straight face. After all, how else am I going to surprise Chameleon? "Kenny, can you hear me? Kenny!"

"He can't hear you," Chameleon said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I did my best not to push it off of me. "And once he's finished with you, he'll be back at the League of Heroes' secret headquarters. They will tell him what he's done and with a bit of luck, he may not want to live anymore."

"So you want to frame him for your crimes?" Skylar said, clearly disgusted by the idea of me doing evil things because someone else made me do 'em. I'm pretty sure she can relate to that. Chameleon shook his head.

"Technically, he did everything," Chameleon said, "I just give him the commands."

"You do realize you just confessed everything?" Chase then said and Chameleon nodded in response coming closer to them.

"You do realize that, now I've revealed what I want to do, you will have to die?" He responded, "And even if you guys knew nothing, you'd still die. Kenny!" I turned my head in his direction, giving me less than a second to look at the four teenagers. I only spotted the horrified expression on my brother's face.

"Find an efficient way to neutralize your brother's powers and then kill him." I nodded briefly, and looked around, getting a little nervous. _Think, Gordon! What can neutralize flames?_ Without any more hesitation, I walked towards the fire extinguisher. Why? Because I couldn't think of anything else that could neutralize my brother's powers. I walked with it closer to the bonds. Right before I could spray Kaz (who, I think, started to realize I was just faking it), Chameleon called me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I looked at Chameleon. He sounded a little scared. _Well, I am going to spray my brother and then use it to knock you in the head._ Too bad I couldn't say it out loud, or else it would spoil the surprise.

"This is an efficient way to neutralize my brother's powers and then kill him," I answered instead. Chameleon nodded.

"Okay. Just try not to hit any of the bonds," he then said. I looked at the fire extinguisher. If I didn't have to play a mindless slave, I would have screamed with joy. I accidentally found the one weakness of his bonds. What a coincidence!

I walked closer to Kaz, who was just staring at me. "Kenny? Can you hear me?" He asked me, but I didn't respond yet. Instead, I sprayed him with the foam coming out of the fire extinguisher. In the process, I made sure to hit those blue-energy ropes, which disappeared as soon as I sprayed it. When they were gone and Kaz jumped up, I stopped spraying him.

"What have you done?" Chameleon yelled at me furiously. I responded by whacking the fire extinguisher in his face. I don't know if I hit him, but I did hit something. Chameleon vanished and I gave Kaz the fire extinguisher. "Free the others, I'll handle—" I wanted to say that I would handle Chameleon, but he was earlier. He kicked me in my leg, which hurt a lot.

Kaz shot fire in the direction of where the kick came from, but hit nothing. I already realized what was going on and extended my own arm to send flames in Chameleon's direction, but then I remembered I didn't have my flamethrowers with me, so I was pretty useless. It didn't help that Chameleon decided to hit me while I couldn't see him. It also made sure Kaz wouldn't be able to find him and set him on fire.

Chameleon left me almost no time to stand up. As soon as I made an attempt to stand back on my legs, he would punch or kick me somewhere. One time it was my face, another time it was my stomach, the next time he hit me at my most vulnerable spot. When he kiked me in the stomach (I could feel it was his feet) I started to cough, bringing my hand to my mouth. When I pulled it back, I saw I coughed up some blood. Not good. I immediately closed my mouth and put that hand of out Kaz' sight.

"I see you got it handled," Kaz said when he saw me struggle to get back up after Chameleon hit me for the tenth time that day. _He didn't see the blood,_ I thought _, good._

"Just free the others!" I said, looking away from Kaz, when I finally stood up. Chameleon left me alone for one second. I wondered what he was going to do to me and then I ran to the balcony to keep the fight away from Kaz and friends. It was me he wanted and I couldn't let them get caught in the crossfire.

As soon as I put one step outside, I stepped on some invisible toes. Before I realized whose toes they were, Chameleon punched me again in the face. I fell down to the ground and the door closed behind me. There was no escape. It may not be locked, but I'd still have to open it to get away.

Chameleon finally appeared. He hit me with one intense blue ray of energy. I didn't stop him, because I did not know how to do that. He blasted me a few feet away, so I would be sitting close to the railing. One more yard and I would have been falling to my death. Chameleon grabbed me by my collar and held me over the railing. Beneath me, nobody knew what was going on up here. I gulped. This really was very high. If I ever get afraid of heights, this may be the reason why.

"You're so stupid," Chameleon said. I tried to free myself, but him hitting me has taken a toll on me. Especially the part where he hit me with his hidden power almost knocked me out. I now had to fight to stay awake. If I dared close my eyes, Chameleon sure would push me over the edge.

"Once you're gone, they'll pay too. You hear me? First you, then your brother, and finally his friends. And if I meet anyone related to you, they'll join you soon." My attempts to escape were useless. He held me so tightly that there was nothing else I could do but fall.

"They won't join _us_." I said in response when a plan started to form in my head. It was one crazy plan, but at least I'd keep them safe. Chameleon may have looked confused (I don't really know, I didn't see his face) but I didn't give him the time to think about my words. With every bit of strength I still had, I pulled us over the edge, finally giving up the fight.

Maybe, if I survived this, I could add enhanced strength to my superhero resume. Chameleon screamed something to me, but his words were lost with the sound of the wind. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Kaz, yelling my name. but the last thing I thought wasn't about Kaz.

 _I'm coming home, Bianca._


	6. The infirmary (again)

**Hey there. Here is the last chapter of this story. After this one, I'm going to start a new MM story and possibly a one shot in which will be explained why Kenny can't stand Spark and vice versa. Either way, I hope you'll like this last chapter. The song suggestion is "Hey Brother" by Avicii. Before we go to the final chapter, here are my responses to the reviews:**

 _LabRatsWhore:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Yes, that was a reference. Maybe, maybe not; you'll have to read this chapter to figure it out (I'm not afraid to kill the narraytor)._

 _EmeraldTulip:_ _That's something they could do, but it still can go wrong: Kaz isn't that strong and Oliver still hasn't woken up yet. Like I told LabRatsWhore, I'm not afraid to kill the narrator. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Thanks for reviewing! Well, he was able to overcome it and figured that revealing his position from the start may work in his disadvantage. Maybe he did, maybe be didn't - you'll have to read it to know whether he survived or not (and if Chameleon's dead)._

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

I didn't remember hitting the ground, which I considered as a good thing. If something happened to me when I fell, I didn't feel it, which is a good thing. My mind soon woke up, eyes still closed. One of the first things I thought was: _yes, I'm alive!_ Didn't know how they did it, but it was great. Now I still had forty years or so to go.

When I felt that I was laying with my clothes on in a bed with a machine beeping regularly, I sighed. I opened my eyes and knew I was in the infirmary. At that point, I made a promise to stop waking up in gurneys. I didn't like it. I turned my head to the right and saw that Oliver was still laying in that bed. I wondered if he was just sleeping or still unconscious. At least the burn wounds hadn't been removed yet, so I assumed he hadn't woken up yet. When I turned my head to the left, I noticed my brother sitting in a chair. He jumped up once I looked in his direction.

"Kenny!" he shouted in my ear, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I know," I said, looking at him. "Why am I not dead? I mean, how did I survive?"

"I saved you," Kaz said and continued to explain how he saved my life, "You and Chameleon were falling. I didn't hesitate and jumped ove the edge. I soon caught up on you and grabbed you by your shirt to slow you down and get you to the ground." I nodded, giving him a thumbs up with my left hand – my right arm was feeling a little stiff for some reason. But then, I remembered something.

"I thought you didn't have super strength."

"I don't," Kaz said, "I had to slow you down, but I'm not strong enough to lift any person. I also could hold you with just one hand since the other one's got a plaster around it. But I did manage to slow you down as much as I could. At least you didn't hit the ground too hard."

I wanted to ask him what that was supposed to mean while I tried to sit straight, but I noticed my arm wasn't just stiff, it was in a plaster and started to hurt quite a lot. How come I didn't notice that before? Either way, I sighed and after checking the rest of my body, I knew I didn't break anything else, even if right side was a little sore.

"Well…" I said, "I guess we're even now." no second later the both of us smiled and laughed. We both had our right arm in a plaster. That plaster made me realize that he only had one free hand to catch someone, and that someone was me.

"What happened to Chameleon?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"The others took care of him," he explained, "Bree rushed Chase downstairs and he caught him with his teleki- no, his _molecular_ kinesis." Kaz sounded a little annoyed, "Apparently, there's a difference. Anyway, with that power he slowed down Chameleon. You reached the ground way sooner and Skylar and Bree brought you upstairs to the infirmary while I had to take the elevator. Bree came downstairs again and by then Chameleon had reached the ground. Bree and Chase beat him in combat after she sprayed him with whatever comes out of that fire extinguisher. Someone came for him yesterday – he's in Mighty Max now." I nodded. Okay, Chameleon's locked away. Good riddance – he was a danger for everyone, including himself. Just too bad he decided to try and kill me before Machine. Well, at least he got rid of Savage.

I must have hit my head hard, because I only now realized Chameleon was going to Mighty Max, while Mighty Med still was destroyed, and that he left yesterday – which made me wonder for how long I was out.

"I thought Mighty Max was destroyed," I commented, "And how long have I been away this time?"

"No, only the Mighty Med," Kaz explained, "After some cleaning up we were able to get to Mighty Max and it is still operational. And two days."

"Good," I said. Just two days I can accept. I tried to get out of bed, but Kaz almost immediately stopped me. I sighed dramatically.

"Why?"

"You have to stay in bed, the doctor said," Kaz said and I rolled my eyes. that doctor probably was right, so I didn't try to stand up again. instead, I continued talking to my little brother about the things I've been thinking about since I arrived here.

"I've been thinking to change my name," I started and almost laughed when I saw the shock on Kaz' face. I guessed it was just a misunderstanding.

"What's wrong with 'Kenny'?" he asked me. Yeah, he totally misunderstood.

"I was talking about the Incinerator," I said and he nodded. Finally he understood. Well, now that that was out of the way, I continued. "That name's literally my villain name and the name the police gave me while Chameleon messed with me. I really need a new name if I want to continue."

"Do you want to continue?"

"Sure. Bad things happen every day. Someone's gotta protect everyone in Philadelphia and the remaining heroes can't do it on their own." Kaz nodded and then thought of a good name. I've tried to get a cool name that screams 'hero', but so far I've had no luck. Fortunately, Kaz thought of a name I'd later adopt once I was back in Philadelphia.

"What about Flamethrower?" he asked, "Nobody's claimed that name yet. There are already some openly Normo heroes like Titanio and the Dark Warrior. Besides, revealing your Normo nature can be quite positive. Normo heroes and villains and incredibly rare in MM comic history."

"That's a great name," I said. I wasn't immediately going to tell everyone what I truly was, though it may soon come. I already imagined myself on the cover of a comic book, my machinery not hidden but on my back, not having to wear anything to conceal it. It would be great, because it was rather heavy. I put my left hand on Kaz' shoulder. "Thanks, Firefly."

"What?"' he reacted, "Wait, is that your new nickname for me?"

"Yes it is," I said with a smile on my face. Kaz looked at me with an annoyed look in his eyes. I already knew he wouldn't truly like it, but that wouldn't stop me from calling him that. I mean, Kaz is technically a superhero now, and superheroes need codenames.

"Where did you get _that_ one?" he asked me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked him, "You can shoot fire. You can fly. The name speaks for itself." Kaz rolled his eyes.

"Can't you just stick with Kaz?" He asked me and I nodded in response, giving in to the complaints.

"Okay, I won't call you Firefly," I said, and Kaz nodded in agreement, "At least, not when there's someone else."

"Kenny!"

"What? Nobody else will get to hear it," I protested. I still could call him Firefly, but when someone came in, I wouldn't do it anymore – I know how much Kaz dislikes this nickname and since others may be capable of using it, too, I won't ever tell them.

At least, not yet. I'm giving him half a year to get used to me calling him Firefly before informing everyone else.

I couldn't continue the thought because I was starting to get hungry. Kaz got me something to eat and we continued to talk. They all visited me once a day until that doctor told me I could go home. I took Henry Tidwell's car and drove it back to the manor before I finally returned home. There was nowhere else I could go to (all apartments were rented in the tower) so I had to stay there. I didn't really mind, since it reminded me of all the great things I'd done with Bianca.

Anyway, once I was home, I became the Flamethrower and joined the cast of the new comic series (Ambrose survived) about Philadelphia heroes struggling to continue without some of the colleagues. Luckily, there are some alternate universe comics the fans can enjoy where their favorites may still be alive. And that was my second story! Thanks so much for reading and everything and…

Wait a minute…

Am I forgetting something?

Oh, right, Oliver.

He woke up a few days after I returned to Philadelphia. Do you remember I mentioned this doctor who could heal your skin that well that there wouldn't be any scars visible? Well, he helped Oliver and now you can't even see I attacked him. He became a little bit very afraid of fire because of me, but I'm sure it'll wear off after a while. Well, I hope so – his best friend the Firefly is quite good with fire and even if he can control it, Oliver probably would still be afraid.

And that was that, the second installment of my story. I went back to Philadelphia, they went back to defeating Roman, Riker and their dad and saving Centium City and the world. And the next time we met, my arm was fully healed and we battled Mr. Terror and ended up in this crazy superhero world and we teamed up with the most awesome heroes from that universe.

But that's a story for another time.


	7. Announcement

Hello, everyone! Kenny here. It's been a while since I've been here… I've been taking a break from heroics, you know, to recover from what happened during this adventure. But I'm not here to talk about my vacation. I've got an announcement to make. Here it goes: There's gonna be more of me! Yes, indeed, there's going to be a new story starring me. The third Incinerator story is coming up. What to expect:

-Spark and Titanio

-A group of villains

-Insults. There's definitely insults

-The return of me as the Flamethrower!

Anyway, you can find it in the Mighty Med archive on this site. That's all, folks, go ahead with… whatever you were doing before this. But don't forget to check it out. Take all the time you need. It's okay, I'll wait.


End file.
